Seus Olhos - EreriRiren
by ddfelipi
Summary: Eren Jaeger é um garoto de dezesseis anos morando no sul da Califórnia, cego de nascença e com um futuro incerto, mas, com um dom que vai mexer com a alma e espírito de um homem amargurado. Levi Ackerman não terá lugar para onde fugir dos seus olhos. [pseudo - Ereri/riren]
1. Prólogo

"E se eu te falasse que com os olhos que tenhoeu enxergo tudo, você acreditaria? Tudo à minha volta é nítido, claro e desembaçado.

Pode parecer brincadeira ou até mesmo piada, mas a verdade é que eles realmente vêem tudo; a sua tristeza ou alegria, a maldade das pessoas, o preconceito. Eu os vejo nítido como água cristalina.

Se eu considero um dom?

Não.

Conseguir ver a maldade nas pessoas é doloroso, inquietante… é algo que eu nunca gosto de lembrar. A tristeza sempre é dobrada, a raiva triplica e a inveja… essa ultrapassa qualquer limite.

Mas, uma coisa ainda é boa nisso tudo. Sabe o amor? Aquele sentimento quente e que deixa você com um sorriso bobo? Esse fica quase infinito aos meus olhos, e eu digo quase, porque o amor que eu encontrei… foi tirado de mim."

– Eren! Você pode me ajudar por favor? – Ouvi mamãe me chamar com doçura, como sempre fazia.

– O que é? – perguntei levantando da cadeira que estava sentado, tateando-a pra achar minha bengala. – Já estou indo.

Oras, você deve estar se perguntando, mas porque uma bengala se você mesmo disse que seus olhos vêem tudo?

Sou cegode nascença. Nunca tive o prazer de ver a luz do sol ou a beleza das estrelas mas, não é como se me fizesse falta. Não ver a beleza muitas vezes é uma benção, faz com que eu nunca sinta falta dela, entende?

Aliás, além da visão, temos outros quatros sentidos. Posso saber muita coisa apenas com eles. E também tem uma coisa, mamãe sempre me diz que tenho um quinto sentido,o de entender os sentimentos das pessoas, saber quem elas são. Ela fala que essa é a maior beleza dos meus olhos: enxergar dentro da alma.

Filosófico, não? Bem, de certa forma.

– Pode segurar esse vaso pra mim?

Estava perto da porta que dava acesso à agricultura que minha mãe tinha. Deixei a minha bengala encostada em alguma parede próxima e estendi a mão, sentindo logo a típica frieza da cerâmica.

– Recebi uma encomenda enorme, Eren! – ela começou contar animada. – Acho que é a maior encomenda da minha vida.

– Encomendapara…? – comecei perguntando e me divertindo com o tom exaltado de voz.

– Girassóis! – respondeu – e são para um casamento!

– Girassóis para um casamento? Diferente… – comentei sentindo ela colocar as suas mãos em cima das minhas, sinal de que era pra soltar. – Você colocou margaridas aí, não foi? Aposto que é o Reiner de novo.

Ouvi ela dar uma gargalhada.

– Acertou!

– Ele continua entregando elas em segredo?

– Sim, não sei quando aquele bobo apaixonado vai se declarar se verdade… tem quando tempo?

– Alguns meses…? – arrisquei.

Reiner era um cliente antigo da nossa loja. Ele trabalhava em um necrotério e antes de levar os mortos para o velório, ele sempre passava buscar as flores encomendadas para a data, mas hoje em dia ele não trabalha mais nisso. Ele agora é dono do próprio negócio.

Masmesmo tendo um estilo de vida diferente agora, ele nunca mudou. Há meses vem buscando flores e entregando àum certo cara chamado Berthold. Eu particularmente acho lindo quando ele fala dele, não consigo ver a sua expressão ou seu sorriso, mas tenho certeza absoluta de que ele sorri em apenas pensar. Seu tom de voz denuncia isso.

– Bem… acho que sim. – ouvi os passos da mamãe pararem. – Você está bem meu filho? Ficou quieto de repente…

– Estou. É que eu estava pensando em como o Reiner e esse Berthold são sortudos. Ter um sentimento desses… – Respondi um pouco envergonhado.

– Você não sabe se Berthold sente o mesmo…

– Não estou falando de reciprocidade, estou falando unicamente do sentimento. Sendo correspondido ou não, é um bom sentimento.

– Você fala isso por causa do…

– Por causa de ninguém, mãe. – Respondi mais seco do que queria.

Eu já tinha superado, pelos menos eu achava que sim. Não tinha porque ela ficar tocando na ferida todas as vezes que eu falava de um assunto romântico.

– Ok. Vamos tentar organizar isso, o cliente dos girassóis vem logo e eu quero pelo menos um arranjo pronto. Pode fazer pra mim, meu bem?

– É claro…

Uma coisa que ainda não contei, lembra-se dos sentidos? Quando se perde um, os outros que sobram tendem a ficar mais apurados e nesse meu caso, o meu tato é mais apurado do que qualquer coisa. Todos os arranjos de flores para encomendas são feitos por mim. Minha mãe fala que são as coisas mais lindas do mundo e que com certeza seria vencedor de concurso florais pelo mundo. Eu particularmente acho um exagero, mas quem sou eu pra falar, não é? Eu nem vejo o que faço, o melhor é confiar na opinião dela.

Peguei os vasos da medida que ela me recomendou e fui aos poucos pegando as fitas e flores que achei que iriam combinar com os girassóis.

Depois de tantos anos na mesma casa e mexendo nas mesmas coisas, eu basicamente decorei as cores e lugares de tudo sem nunca ver. Sei por exemplo que dá esquerda para direita ficam a ordem de vasos, do mais baixo ao mais alto ou também, que na primeira gaveta do balcão direito há fitas vermelhas.

Sentei em um dos bancos perto da mesa de trabalho e senti que minha mãe também sentava e então comecei, pegando um ou dos girassóis de cada vez.

Sei que no fim, estava no meu último arranjo quando ouvi a típica campainha tocar e acabei ouvindo passos.

– Bom dia senhor… – começou falando a minha mãe saindo do banco e indo até o balcão principal onde ela geralmente atendia.

– Ackerman. Levi Ackerman. – Ouvi responder.

Meus olhos se arregalaram... Era realmente ele, eu...

A sua voz estava grave, até demais para os padrões masculinos. E levemente rouca.

– Oh, sim. Como o senhor está? Achei que viesse mais tarde.

– Pois, eu também. Tive alguns imprevistos… – Respondeu – Você já tem alguma coisa pronta?

– Ah sim, meu filho está terminando de fazer as últimas…

Sabia que os dois estavam olhando pra mim, e como estava de costas para aquele homem, apenas levantei a mão em um cumprimento e continuei com meu trabalho.

– … quer ir vendo as outras flores? Penso que não vai usar somente os girassóis, certo?

– Ah sim, quer dizer… não, você tem copos de leite? Aprecio elas também.

– Temos sim… venha por aqui.

Ouvi os passos de que se afastaram, se eu fosse resumir aquele homem apenas pela voz eu diria que, ele era sério, não havia sorrido ainda e tinha manias de limpezas. Não o ouvi tocar em nada desde que tinha chegado, geralmente os clientes vão pegando nos vasos e se debruçando nos balcões.

Na verdade, ele era tudo aquilo.

Depois de ter terminado o último, comecei a organizar as fitas que não tinha usado e foi aí que ouvi apenas passos de uma pessoa voltando e logo em seguida a voz da minha mãe gritar.

– Eren, devolva três dólares à ele, meu filho. E comece a mostrar os arranjos que fez.

Eu não queria ter algum contato com ele.. era estranho, depois de tanto tempo.

Mas mesmo não entendendoe nem querendo,fui cumpriraquela ordem, eu fiz o que pediu… Me dirigi até o caixa que ficava aomeu lado direito e de lá retirei os três dólares. O dinheiro era cuidadosamente organizado e por isso, para mim era fácil saber qual nota estava em que lugar. Aproveitando que já ia entregar o dinheiro, peguei um dos vasos para colocar em cima do balcão, que provavelmente ele estava de frente, e aí que foi o meu erro.

Não sabia que mamãe havia esquecido o banco, ela sempre tira pra eu não tropeçar e cair, masacho que ela estava tão empolgada com a encomenda que nem sequer deu conta.

Revirei-me em cima do banco deixando o vaso pular das minhas mãos e quebrar sobre o balcão e por puro azar, bem em cima do cliente que teria possíveis manias de limpeza.

– Ah, mas que merda…! – Ouvi ele reclamar enquanto eu tentava me levantar em cima dos cacos que caíram junto comigo. – Você é cego por acaso, garoto?

Eu simplesmente gelei.

Uma irritação passou pelo meu corpo me fazendo levantar em uma velocidade que nem mesmo eu sabia que conseguia.

Ajeitei o troco do tal de Ackerman nas mãos e o encarei. Sabia onde ele estava, o som me guiava para a direção das pessoas e então, o encarei com tudo.

Outra coisa que vocês não sabem é que, mamãe me diz que os meus olhos são verdes, os mais lindos verdes. Assim como o verde das plantas e flores, e quemesmo com a cegueira eles não mudaram, não há mancha, não há nada.

Então penso que ver os meus olhos tão expressivos e irritados tenham dado um certo…desconfortono homem. Apenas respirei fundo e estendi a mão.

– Seu troco, senhor.

– Tch.

Senti que ele estendeu a mão embaixo da minha e então soltei o dinheiro.

– Tenha um bom dia. E aliás, senhor Ackerman, eu sou mesmo cego.

Alguém me dê um buraco para enfiar a minha cabeça.

Não, não desse jeito!

Argh! Acho que nunca passei uma vergonha tão grande na minha vida, puta que pariu! Como eu podia dar um bola fora dessas e ainda mais com o Eren...

E também, tem aqueles olhos… caralho! eu nunca vi olhos tão… tão... lindos…

Acabei por encostar a cabeça no volante enquanto parava em um sinal vermelho. A vergonha que sentia de mim mesmo era imensa. É como Petra sempre dizia, que essa minha mania de limpeza um dia me traria problemas… quem diria que a água de salsicha estaria certa?

Ok, vamos se acalmar, eu já pedi desculpas, não sabia de nada, não tem porque eu me sentir culpado.

Mas, porque eu me sinto assim, tão… culpado…?

Eu não falo mais com ele...

Flashback

– Eren! O que aconteceu? – Ouvi a dona Carla gritar enquanto corria desesperadamente por entre os corredores da loja. Como um raio, ela passou pelo balcão e alcançou o moreno que ainda tinha o olhar fixo em mim. – Ah, meu filho… você está bem… ? – Passou as mãos carinhosamente nas bochechas do mais alto, e este fechou os olhos em apreciação ao carinho.

– Estou bem, apenas tropecei no banco… – Respondeu.

– Mas que banco…? oh meu deus, Eren! Me perdoe, eu… eu me esqueci…

– Não foi nada, sério. Acontece. – Vi o tal de Eren abrir um sorriso e puta que pariu…! Que sorriso… ainda bem que ele não vê que o estou encarando.

Depois de tanto tempo, acho que esqueci como o seu sorriso era luminoso.

– Olha, eu… – não sabia bem o que falar, mas mesmo assim, alguma eu tinha que dizer – me desculpa pelo que eu… disse… – Senti que meu rosto tinha esquentado, eu Levi Ackerman sentindo vergonha… o mundo está pra acabar mesmo.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a mãe.

– Nada demais, ele apenas se alterou quando parte do vaso caiu neles e estava até com razão… – Respondeu Eren. – Não se preocupe. – Falou em tom mais seco, me encarando com aqueles olhos novamente.

Fim do flashback

Eu não sabia o que fazer na hora, me faltaram palavras e qualquer outra coisa que me fizesse sair o ar da garganta. Então apenas saí e deixei pra ir lá um outro dia, visto que estava todo sujo e isso é uma coisa que não combina comigo.

Não mesmo.

Agora, eu teria mais um problema. Como explicar pra porra da Petra que aslindíssimasflores dessa merda de casamento ainda não estavam prontas?

Deixe-me contar mais sobre essa minha droga de vida que me está fazendo casar com uma viciada em beleza e que enche a porra do meu saco todo dia.

Meus pais… ah meus pais, toda vez que uma história começa com isso pode ter certeza que algo como casamento arranjado vai entrar na trama. E é quase isso, é mais o meu pai na verdade.

Ele pensou em um jeito de salvar a empresa de quase falência com um acordo um tanto ridículo, casar-me com Petra Ral foi a brilhante ideia deles. Agora, porque? Isso é bem fácil: Os pais de Petra, Richard Ral e Tria Ral construíram desde o zero, uma empresa de software e hardware com a aplicação em pessoas com deficiência auditivas, e nós, temos uma empresa que trabalha com peças de construção eletrônica. Uma mão lava a outra, não é? Só que, apenas fazer troca de ações não pareceu o suficiente, aparentemente meu pai tenta me curar da minha homossexualidade com esse acordo ridículo que eu nem sei porque aceitei. Petra é uma garota ruiva, que acha que o mundo gira em torno dela, viciada em beleza - Passa 25 horas por dia se maquiando e se vendo no espelho - Tem uma personalidade mesquinha e é chata.

Sim, eu odeio o fato de ter que compartilhar o apartamento com ela. Ainda bem que, depois do casamento e todas as ações virem pro nosso nome, posso me separar dela e deixar ela tomando conta de tudo sozinha, só faço esse sacrifício pela minha mãe que usa parte do dinheiro que ganha, para o tratamento de fibromialgia dela.

Ah, e também... a minha amizade com o Eren se perdeu quando o casamento foi arranjado. Petra vem destruindo a minha vida.

Oh deus, triste história não é?

Não sei quanto tempo divaguei, mas foi tempo o suficiente para conseguir chegar na maravilha do meu apartamento. Conforme fui entrando na garagem, notei que o elevador de funcionários estava aberto e que… ah não, a água de salsicha estava lá, será que não podia me dar paz um segundo?

Saí do carro com a melhor cara de paisagem que podia.

– Será que você pode atender pelo menos uma ligação minha? – Falou assim que pisei o pé no elevador.

– Será que você pode me deixar em paz um segundo? – Retruquei

– Para quête deixar em paz se nós vamos casar, Levi? Você deve no mínimo uma satisfação de onde está. – Falou com um tom de voz irritado.

– Não, eu não devo nada pra você, sua doida. Escuta aqui, Petra… – apertei o botão treze, andar do meu apê. – Já tive essa conversa milhões de vezes, mas eu vou tê-la de novo. Eu não gosto de você, estou fazendo isso pela minha mãe e eu espero que você entenda isso, okay? Esse foi o nosso combinado desde o começo e se você esqueceu eu faço questão de te lembrar. Eu não gosto de mulher, eu gosto de pau, entendeu?

– Você é doente…! – Falou incrédula – Como você podemerecusar?

– Se você fosse aRihannaouLady GaGa,até pensaria, mas com uma baranga que nem você eu não fico. Me dá licença.

– Volta aqui, Levi! – Ouvigritar, mas continuei andando até chegar de fato no meu apartamento, que estava com a porta aberta.

– Tch. Essa porca… – Resmunguei ao ver as louças na pia. – Olha o porquê que eu nem devo pensar em te dar algum crédito, se você não arrumar essa bagunça Petra, eu juro que jogo todas as suas roupas de marca no lixo.

– Depois eu sou a doida, já viu o quanto você é maníaco por limpeza? – Respondeu fechando a porta.

– Gostar de limpeza não é ser doido, é ser um ser humano normal.

Não dei muita atenção para o que ela falou depois, apenas saí da cozinha e fui direto pro meu quarto.

– Ah… caralho, um dia eu infarto desse jeito… – Murmurei começando a tirar o meu casaco.

Estava numa época em que as flores de Santa Bárbara estavam de chegada, era primavera e início de março, o clima estava ameno, mas pra mimum pouco frio. Sempre fui sensível àstemperaturas baixas.

Me joguei na cama e deixei-me relaxar por cinco minutos, Petra sabia que trancar a porta do quarto era o mesmo que dizer "não me incomode" e felizmente desse jeito, ela entendia o recado.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo passo, mas foram bem mais do que cinco minutos e só fui trazido de volta à realidade depois que meu telefone tocou pela terceira vez. Não contive o sorriso quando vi que era minha mãe me ligando.

– Oi mamãe, como você está? – Perguntei

–Estou bem, meu filho. E você? Como está Petra?– disse em tom curioso.

Suspirei cansado.

– É sério mesmo?

–Ora meu filho…

– Ora nada mamãe, você sabe que eu não gosto dela. – Interrompi

–Tente ser…

– Compreensível? Você sabe que faço isso só por você, mãe. Não me peça pra ser gentil com ela.

–É impressão minha ou você está ainda mais mal humorado do que de costume?– perguntou divertida.

– Sim, eu estou. Você acredita que ela veio falando que eu tinha que dar satisfação de onde eu estava pra ela?Putaque pariu mãe, eu não aguento mais! E ainda tem aquela história das flores que ela insiste que eu vá ver e ainda reclamou quando eu falei que serãogirassóis… e…

–E…? – acho que minha mãe tinha um oitavo sentido, não era possível. Ela sempre sabia quando tinha alguma coisa a mais.

– E que... eu acho que passei a maior vergonha da minha vida hoje… – Deitei-me novamente na cama, cobrindo meu rosto com o braço livre.

–Vergonha...?

– Fui naquela floricultura que você tinha me dito semana passada. E acabei chamando uma pessoa de cega, e ela era realmente cega.

–Levi! Você não chamou o Eren de cego, pois não?– Ouvi a voz dela ficar um pouco exaltada.

– Você sabe… que…?

–É lógico que sei, compro flores ali tem tempos e é ele que faz aqueles arranjos maravilhosos. – respondeu

– Eu sinto tanta vergonha... – Falei um pouco incrédulo.

–Você pediu desculpas, não pediu? – ela falou com um tom de voz preocupado

– Pedi, mas… ainda me sinto muito culpado, mãe… – Meu tom de voz mudou pra um que eu nem mesmo conhecia. De repente a imagem dele me encarando com um olhar firme passou pela minha cabeça. Se eu fosse resumi-lo em algumas palavras, ele era forte. Mesmo com o xingamento que lhe fiz, ele se manteve impassível.

–Levi…? – Ouvi mamãe chamar. –Ainda está aí?

– Não é nada…

–Levi…

– O que é?

–Descreva o Eren pra mim.

– Quê? – perguntei confuso.

–É uma ordem, Levi Ackerman.

O que tinha dado na minha mãe? Aquele pedido era o mais aleatório na face da terra, apenas suspirei e comecei:

– Ele tem a pele morena, os olhos são lindos e o sorriso… – Espera… – Mãe!

–Pede pra ele te ensinar a fazer os arranjos.

– Porque eu pediria uma coisa dessas? – Falei tentando entender onde ela queria chegar.

–Porque você nunca descreve detalhes de uma pessoa assim, você sempre fala primeiro da personalidade, Levi. Ele te chamou a atenção, não é?Na verdade ele continua te chamando a atenção, não é?

– Tch.

–Faz o seguinte, eu tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar feliz em saber que você depois de tanto tempo, se interessou pelo trabalho que ele faz, e é uma boa oportunidade de você se redimir com ele. E também tem mais…– Falou quase num sussurro. –Você pode começar a amolecer esse coração com ele.

– Por acaso tenho coração de pedra?

–Tem sim. E você vai fazer isso, por ser um pedido da sua querida mãe, anda, vai lá. Vou te passar o número de lá por mensagem. Tchau meu filho, eu te amo.

– Também te amo, mãe.

Ok, Kuchel Ackerman estava doida, doidíssima.

Carla Jaeger

Eren estava meio estranho desde que Levi saiu da loja, na verdade ele estava até distante de mim. Pediu para sair da loja mais cedo e falou que iria limpar a casa para desestressar.

– Esse garoto…

Estava terminando de arrumar alguns artigos da loja, quando ouvi o telefone tocar.

Passei a mão rapidamente pelo avental que usava e saí àpassos rápidos.

– Jaeger's Flowers… com quem eu falo?

–Ah, Olá dona Carla, como a senhora vai? Sou o Levi…– Ouvi a voz falar timidamente do outro lado.

"Que estranho, ele não parece esse tipo de pessoa…"

– Oi Levi, como vai? Precisa de algo?

–Na verdade eu queria falar com seu filho, seria um problema?

"Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com ele!" – Pensei enquanto o outro lado da linha ficava em silêncio

– Não, não seria. Vou apenas chamá-lo, espere um pouco.

–Tudo bem…– respondeu.

Deixei o telefone fora do gancho e subi as pequenas rampas que dava acesso à minha casa. Naquela casa não tinha escadas, ou na verdade, não existiam mais. Antes de Grisha meu marido morrer, nós fizemos a troca de escadas por rampas, já que Eren não possuía a habilidade de subir escadas.

– Eren! – Chamei-o depois de bater à porta, já que agora ele se encontrava no quarto, provavelmente ouvindo músicas.

– O que foi? – respondeu.

– O senhor Ackerman quer falar com você?

– O senhor Ackerman…? – perguntou receoso

– Sim, e ele disse era importante.

Um silêncio caiu entre nós.

– Eren…? – Resolvi falar depois de algum tempo.

– Diga à ele que já vou.

Levi Ackerman

Se eu estava nervoso? Imagina. Não imaginava falar com Eren tão cedo e ainda mais por um pedido da minha mãe. E ainda por cima, havia um tempo bem grande depois que a Carla saiu me deixandosozinho ao telefone, estava quase cogitando desligar quando ouvi alguns barulhos.

–Levi? – Ouvi dessa vez a voz de Eren soar do outro lado do telefone –O que quer comigo? senhor estressado.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas em resposta daquela provocação.

– Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa antes de mais nada, quantos anos você tem agora?

–Dezesseis, porque?

Aquela era a resposta que eu precisava para deixar meu nervosismo de lado e mascará-lo com a ironia que eu sempre usava.

– Ok, se o pirralho me deixar falar, eu queria te pedir um favor.

–E o que seria? – perguntou impassível.

Tinha chegado a pior parte… ah merda, porque eu aceitei isso mesmo?

– Você poderia… ah

–É impressão minha ou você está gaguejando?

– Cale a boca, pirralho de merda e me ensine fazer esse arranjos que você faz.

Ouvi uma risada do outro lado da linha.

–Você perde a paciência muito fácil, Levi!Não mudou nada. Continua sendo engraçado te provocar.

– Porque você está… rindo?

–Achou que estaria chateado? No começo eu realmente fiquei, mas ponderando algumas coisas, deu pra perceber que você não queria ser indelicado. Sei que se sente culpado e está fazendo como uma forma de se redimir.

– Como que…?

–Apareça amanhã depois das dezoito horas, e traga algum óculos e luvas. Vai precisar.

Depois disso a chamada foi encerrada e eu simplesmente fiquei sem saber o que fazer, porque ele estava levando tudo numa boa enquanto eu me corroía por dentro?

Carla

– O que ele queria, meu amor? – Perguntei depois de ver Eren desligar o telefone com um sorriso estranho.

– Ele acabou me chamando de cego hoje.

– Quê?

– Lembra que eu derrubei o vaso, não é? Pois então, quando caiu nele, por reflexo, ele acabou me chamando de cego. E eu meio que fiquei chateado com isso e acredito que ele tenha ficado de consciência pesada. – Respondeu

– E isso leva…?

– Ele veio me pedir pra ensinar a ele a fazer os arranjos que faço.

– E você aceitou?

– É claro, que outra oportunidade eu teria de fazer ele sofrer um pouquinho?

Bom... depois de tudo que ele fez, não é muito coisa.


	2. Pensamentos

As folhas balançavam com a brisa suave em que o céu estava, uma dança ritmada com os raios mornos que provinham do sol. A pele morena agradecia aquele carinho suave da luz no seu rosto, entretanto, por mais que o sol já aparecesse, a brisa ainda lhe causavam arrepios pequenos.

Já havia se acostumado a se levantar e ir para aquele lado mais arejado da estufa que havia atrás da sua casa, logicamente, sendo uma floricultura.

Aqueles momentos ali, sozinho eracomo um ritual de renovação. Seu pai o ensinou a sentir com o corpo a beleza da natureza, já nunca pode vê-la realmente como era. Naquele instante, sentiacomo se sua alma visse tudo por ele, algo que descreveria até como mágico, porém, não serianada disso.

Sendo clichê ou não, Eren achava que a mãe natureza se conectava com todos aqueles que iam com boas intenções ao seu encontro e de fato, se tivesse palavras para explicar tudo o que sentia naqueles poucos minutos em que o sol e a brisa batiam eu seu rosto, juntamente com os perfumes das flores, pode ser que até um Oscar já teria ganhado.

O pensamento lhe fez sorriso pequeno, às vezes tinha a sensação de que era um pouquinho estranho, e quem não era? Qualquer um é estranho para qualquer um, somos seres individuais. Se tivéssemos o mesmo gosto, estão seríamos clones.

– Antes estranho do que idiota… – murmurou, rindo internamente pela palavra que lembrava muito bem um idiota de fala firme. Aliás… ele viria mesmo ou toda aquela comoção seriaapenas para pedir desculpas? A cabeça de Eren ainda rondava sobre o término daquela ligaçãoe de alguma forma - mesmo com o final trágico e ignorante daquele final de compras do Ackerman - o moreno havia tido certa da compaixão de Levi, até porque, sabia que o coitado vivia umcompleta de stresse maus bocados, tinha até pena dele.

Na verdade, achava a sua reação até um pouco exagerada. Não foi culpa dele. Apenas um deslize que qualquer um cometeria, entretanto, pode ser o deslize que mudaria as suas tardes tranquilas, sentado no sofá e escutando notícias de morte pela televisão.

Os seus pensamentos matinais foram interrompidos pelo leve ranger da madeira da porta, apenas uma pessoas poderia abrir aquela porta velha sem fazer tanto ruído.

– Mãe…? – perguntou.

– Vim colher violetas. – respondeu – fique aí mais um pouco, precisa de vitaminas D para crescer, e é ótimo pra ficar ainda mais moreninho. – falou divertida.

– Desculpa, mas eu não sei o que é ficar "moreninho" – falou e riu um pouco

– Eren, sobre aquele Levi… – começou enquanto ia até ao fundo da estufa pegar os materiais necessários para retirar os pequenos ramos de dentro da terra.

– O que tem ele? – perguntou voltando a sua atenção à luz quentinha do sol.

Ela pegou um balde médio preto e colocou ao lado da barragem que segurava a terra junto com a adubagem, e dentro havia algumas ferramentas.

– Você realmente ficou chateado por ele te chamar de cego? Você conhece a Kuchel, sabe quem é o Levi, queria saber… porque fez isso? – perguntou já retirando as luvas que iria colocar.

– Fiquei chateado mesmo dele me chamar de cego, e até ponderei depois que a minha reação foi exagerada, mas…

– Mas…?

– Eu nem sei na verdade, algo me disse que era para chamá-lo, e eu chamei. Simples. – deu de ombros.

Na verdade, Eren sabia o que era. A sensação de causar constrangimento e mexer com uma pessoa que já conhecia a muito tempo, era extasiante. Falar com Levi novamente era extasiante.

– Será que eu sinto um cheiro de romance? – falou divertida depois de ajeitar as luvas nas mãos.

– Uh sim, grande romance. – Eren deixou transparecer uma careta de deboche que acarretou boas risadas de Carla.

O que Carla não sabia, é o que o coração de Eren realmente tinha se abalado com tudo aquilo. Ver novamente o Ackerman deixava-o com aquela sensação estranha de borboletas no estômago. Tudo o que ele menos queria sentir, ou até queria, mas isso ele nunca iria admitir.

"Eu realmente quero que eles se deem bem, Eren precisa disso."– pensou Carla assim que parou de rir e olhou para o filho.

Carla

Há anos meu filho não mostrava interesse em nada que fosse flores e arranjos, bem, esse comportamento de desinteresse emtudo veio principalmente por causa dos maus entendidos que houve com um antigo amor.

Eren sempre foi um garoto gentil, que mesmo com a deficiência, procurava ajudar o máximo de podiaas pessoas ao seu redor. Mas que aos poucos foi perdendo a "fé" nas pessoas.

Eu também conhecia Levi, de longe, mas conhecia. Um menino um tanto estranho e bem calado, sempre com a mesma cara de paisagem. O completo oposto do meu Eren.

Kuchel, a mãe de Levi, sempre veio à minha loja realmente como uma fiel cliente e às vezes, Levi aparecia junto dela. Não sei se ele lembra, mas era bem comum ele olhar pra Eren com um certo interesse. Mas isso era quando ele tinha no máximo quatro ou cinco anos de idade. O que é mais engraçado nessa história é que depois de tanto tempo querendo que os dois fizesse amizade, a vida resolve esbarrar eles de uma maneira bem incomum, que ao mesmo tempo é clichê.

A vida sempre dá uma dessas, mas se for para o bem dele porque eu iria impedir?

A questão é que, depende unicamente da vontade dele, não posso forçá-lo a algo. Posso ajudá-lo apenas. Assim como eu fiz, mandando o Levi ficar a sós com ele e acabou dando nisso.

Quem diria que meus anos como fujoshi enrustida iria me fazer ajudar meu próprio filho?

Parece que estou em um daqueles mangás clichê, onde o ódio vira amor.

– Mãe…? aconteceu alguma coisa? Você ficou quieta de repente… – a voz de Eren me fez sair dos meus devaneios que nem mesmo eu havia notado que estava.

– Ah… me desculpe. Apenas fiquei pensativa… – voltei-me ao que estava fazendo – na verdade Eren… a que horas ele vem?

– Eu disse à ele para vir a tarde... isso é estranho… porque tanto interesse nisso? – e aí que se vem a pergunta do século. Deixe-me ver como eu responderia…

Poxa vida, não faço a mínima ideia. Eu tinha um pressentimento estranho, que de alguma forma, aquilo que tinha acontecido entre eles fosse coisa do destino, bem como um omegaverse.

Meu deus, eu preciso parar com esses pensamentos estranhos.

– Não faço a mínima ideia, filho…

– Mãe…

– O que é? – perguntei largando o balde ao chão.

– Não está me comparando com aqueles livros de romance gay, não?

A risada foi inevitável, Eren já havia descoberto as minhas façanhas em ser a "safada" da casa.

O meu celular e o dele, tinha aplicações e funções para deficientes visuais, e uma delas era a leitura de livros. O que resultou em uma bela cena cômica em que eu quis morrer na época.

Lembranças.

– Eren, você pode usar meu celular para conferir uma encomenda? – falei assim que enxuguei as mãos em um pano rosa que estava pendurado na parede da cozinha.

– É do senhor Vladimir? – perguntou

– Ele mesmo…

Depois daquilo eu me concentrei em terminar de picar os legumes e foi aí que veio a tragédia. Não me lembrava de ter deixado meu celular bloqueado em um site de fanfic e como a leitura automática estava ativada, eu só consegui ouvir:

"Ele fazia movimentos sensuais com o corpo, o ondulando sobre o meu colo e eu não conseguia focar em outra coisa que não fosse ele, as minhas mãos desejavam tocar naquela pele que parecia macia ao toque, queria sentir, eu queria…

The way he makes me feel like, the way he makes me feel

I never seemed to act so stupid

Oh here we go

He a part of me now, he a part of me

So where he goes I

Follow follow follow.

Ele cantou junto com a música ao meu ouvido, forçando uma voz como se tivesse gemendo"

Merda! Foi a única coisa que eu pensei. Quando cheguei à sala, Eren estava estático e um tanto vermelho.

– Mãe…

– Ai meu deus…

Lembranças

– Talvez um pouco? – respondi com um sorriso.

– Putaque pariu, mãe! – falou exaltado, mas de maneira divertida e logo em seguida deixou a sua gargalhada soar pelo cômodo. – Que fique claro que sou eu que como!

– Mas nem pensar! – respondi um pouco surpresa – você é inocente demais pra ser o dominante!

– Você é quem pensa isso, eu sou muito experiente, okay? – falou recuperando o fôlego.

– Oh, então quer dizer que eu tenho um garanhão dentro de casa? Senhoras e senhores… – decidi entrar na brincadeira pra não entrar no assunto de onde ele tinha tirado toda aquela experiência que dizia ter. Eu podia ser uma mãe liberal, mas de longe se notava que também era uma mãe coruja. Não queria ter que dormir com o pensamento de que meu filho já tinha saído àcomer cus por aí. – Apresentamos a vocês o maior e melhor, e quando digo maior é maior mesmo, Eren jaeger. O grande e novo galã de Hollywood!

– Ai mãe, só a senhora mesmo…

As gargalhadas foram longe e depois daquela manhã recheada de risos o almoço e a parte da tarde logo chegaram.

Como Eren passou comigo a tarde toda me ajudando na floricultura, vi que quanto mais o tempo passava mais sinais de nervosismo ele deixava escapar. Uma balançada de perna aqui, às vezes comia a própria unha e até mesmo se levantou duas vezes para tomar água, o que não era do seu feitio fazer. Eren era uma pessoa muito descuidada com a saúde, tomando água poucas vezes no dia, então ver ele indo beber por vontade própria era bem estranho.

– Tem alguma coisa filho? – decidi perguntar mesmo sabendo o que podia ser.

– Você sabe que horas são? – ele perguntou

– Eu acho que já é perto das quatro, deixa eu conferir.

Nós não tínhamos relógio dentro da loja e quando eu esquecia o celular era bem difícil se locomover usando o tempo.

Eren

– Já pode sair, bicho do mato, quem vê nunca viu e interagiu com a minha mãe. – falei com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo que me sentia um pouco aliviado. Por um momento achei que ele não viesse, porque já dando perto das quatros da tarde a loja fecharia.

E mesmo sabendo que ele poderia estar somente brincando com a minha cara, eu ficaria bem decepcionado em não tê-lo aqui, eu queria sair um pouco da rotina.

Aliás, toda essa comoção me fez ficar até nervoso, tanto que até mamãe já tinha percebido.

Tudo bem, vamos ser honestos, talvez eu realmente estivesse interessado em ver e conversar com ele de novo. Ele se fazia de durão, mas não era e a prova disso foi a ligação. Segundo, posso não ter falado nada, mas voz dele é uma tentação. Terceiro, precisa ter um terceiro motivo?

Sim precisava, mesmo com tudo que rolou antes, eu tinha saudades da nossa amizade.

– É justamente por essa razão que não quero topar com ela tão cedo… – a voz levemente rouca soou perto da porta da loja – aliás, como sabia que eu estava aqui?

– O barulho do seu carro… escutei faz um tempo e deduzi que estava a se debater entre entrar ou ficar aí que nem um tonto. – respondi tentando deixar meus pensamentos de lado.

– Hey, eu só estou constrangido…

– Mas nem foi com ela que as coisas aconteceram… porque razão comigo você está mais à vontade? – perguntei ouvindo como prendia a sua respiração.

– Talvez você seja um parente direto de satanás e eu sendo um filho legítimo reconheci o sangue. – falou em um tom mau humorado e eu desabei a rir.

Era engraçado, ao mesmo tempo que ele parecia querer ser durão, não bastava meia dúzia de palavras para deixá-lo com vergonha, ou assim eu pensava. Era nisso que ele me interessava e sempre me interessou.

– Eu sei que já pedi desculpas, mas não custa pedir de novo…

– Relaxa, o tempo que eu vou te torturar aqui, vai valer todas as desculpas do mundo. – ironizei

– O que eu estou fazendo aqui mesmo? – se perguntou em um tom baixo

– Ora… Levi, você está aqui!Quer entrar e tomar um café? – escutei a voz da minha mãe vir da porta que dava acesso à nossa casa.

– Mãe, você sabia que o Levi estava se escondendo da senhora? – falei e quase podia ver o seu desespero… sabia que para ele aquilo seria vergonha demais.

– Mas porque? Ora Levi, o que você fez não foi tão grave assim… – ela começou a dizer mas foi interrompida:

– Eu realmente me senti culpado, ok? Não queria fazer aquiloé que… eu já estava estressado por causa daquelas malditas flores e por saber que depois que saísse daqui eu teria um maravilhoso encontro com a Petra… – ele desabafou tudo de uma vez e aí que tinha caído a minha ficha.

Ele ainda estava com a sua promessa quebrada comigo.

Levi

Ao mesmo tempo que eu falei e firmei o meu olhar ao Eren para pedir as desculpas - mesmo sabendo que ele não veria - surpreendi-me com a reação do seu rosto nas minha palavras finais. Aquelas palavras que me desagradaram tanto e sempre me deixava um gosto amargo na boca quando eu falava.

Falar do meu casamento com a Petra, era o mesmo que ter uma faca ao meu braço e sempre a mencionava, sentia como se eu mexesse essa faca para entrar mais fundo na minha carne.

Sempre me doía.

Sempre me deixava para baixo.

Mas a questão era: porque a sua face estava em uma expressão de "a ficha caiu?".

Bem, talvez fosse porque a minha promessa com ele estava quebrada, e falar de Petra, era como relembrar isso.

Eram apenas dois dias, na verdade um dia e algumas horas, mas vamos colocar dois pra não dizer que estou forçando a barra. Eram apenas dois dias que estava ali, a ver ele e a conversar com ele novamente. E o que tinha de especial?

Não sei…

Talvez a formaintrigante demais, com aqueles olhos que pareciam lavar a minha alma de tão puro que era.

Isso, exatamente isso. Eren era alguém puro e isso notava-se com duas palavras trocadas com ele. Sorrisos honesto e um jeito brincalhão que não se deixava diminuir pela sua deficiência. Seriaisso, mesmo que inconscientemente, eu quis saber mais sobre ele. Saber mais daquele olhar que me intrigou tanto quando me respondeu com firmeza, sem se deixar abalar pelo meu deslize.

E eu sentia falta disso.

Talvez eu fosse um pouco idiota de acreditar que por um simples deslize, que com certeza ele já deve ter passado, ficariatão ofendido. Não… ele éforte epor isso que eu estava ali.

Ele tinha uma coisa que eu nunca tive: Firmeza para lidar com as situações da minha vida.

– Porque esse tom? – veio a pergunta – …de como estivesse falando de uma prostituta que te importuna dia e noite?

– Olha rapaz, eu tenho certeza que você nunca viu Petra na vida, mas essa foi a melhor definição que alguém já fez dela. – tive que dar uma risada. Ok, talvez firmeza não fosse a única qualidade dele, o bom humor também era.

– Responde Levi… – a sua voz saiu firme e eu franzi o cenho em estranhamento.

– Acho que não tenho como escapar disso, porque uma hora ou outra vocês vão saber. Eu e Petra vamos nos casar apenas para salvar as empresas da falência, e ela não entende o meu bom gosto de não gostar dela.– dei de ombros assim que terminei de falar e sua face parecia mais relaxada. O que me intrigava mais ainda, ele já sabia... Porque iria querer saber novamente?

Aquilo estava estranho… porque estava interessado e porque agia como se eu não gostar dela fosse boa coisa? Ok, que era boa coisa, era mesmo. Mas mesmo assim…

– Bem… hum, Eren. Quando vamos começar? – decidi arriscar a pergunta, queria começar aqueles arranjos logo, melhor do que ficar trocando olhares (sem olhar) com aquela criatura que tinha tanto de fascinante como de estranho.

Aqueles olhos que sempre me deixavam um frio na barriga.

– Acho que vou deixar vocês sozinhos. Enquanto isso faço alguma coisa para comerem… tem alguma alergia, Levi? – Escutei a voz da Carla.

– Apenas a amendoim… fora isso, não tenho mais alergia a nada. – respondi.

– Ok, eu já volto. – ela me deu um sorriso e eu devolvi.

– Porque a pergunta? – resolvi falar depois de alguns milésimos de segundos.

– A sua, como posso dizer,namorada… – deu um sorriso jocoso – pode acabar não gostando de você vir aqui, falar com um garoto tão lindo quanto eu…

Aquele tom... ele só usava quando algo lhe incomodava... com o que ele se incomodava?

– Você já se olhou no espelho? – perguntei tentando entender onde ele queria chegar com aquela, aparentemente, piada.

– Não, mas a beleza não é só o exterior. Eu como não enxergo a sua face, procuro enxergar a alma e a sua Levi, ela é bela. – depois daquelas palavras ele se levantou do banco e caminhou lentamente até mim.

Ok, talvez o Eren que eu conhecia não fosse tão direto assim... porque eu me sentia quente?

E eu como um belo bosta, fiquei estático com as palavras. Uma das mãos deles foi tateando o balcão até chegar a mim e me tatear pra saber onde exatamente eu estava. Eren era bem alto, o que me deixava um pouco com inveja ao mesmo tempo que me deixava… ugh! Não, não quero pensar nisso.

A sua respiração estava batendo em meu rosto e a sua expressão era séria. E eu só tinha coragem de encará-lo, por saber que ele não viaa minha face meio corada por aquele gesto repentino.

– Então, para começar a fazermos tudo que combinamos… – ele abriu um sorriso – pode começar por tirar a roupa.


End file.
